Obsidian Fury
|image = |caption = |givename = |nicknames = |launch = |class = Possibly Mark-7 |status = Destroyed |origin = |height = |weight = |speed = 8 |strength = 9 |armor = 8 |equip = AKM Salvo-Launchers Obsidian Chrome Shielding Twin Plasma Chainsaws Proto-Tech Shell |operating = |energy = |weapon = |body = Ninja Wrestler |powermove = |pilot = None |kaiju = |appearances = Pacific Rim: UprisingPacific Rim: Uprising }} Obsidian Fury is a unnamed Kaiju-Jaeger hybrid created by Shao Industries. Following the reemergence of the Kaiju in 2035, the compromised drone attacks the Pan Pacific Defense Corps in an effort to push the Precursors' continued effort to the Earth. History Creation The blueprint of the Jaeger Drones, Obsidian Fury is the very first drone created by Newton Geiszler, under the influence of the Precursors. Obsidian Fury was used by Newton as the standard model to mass produce other drones with the approval of Liwen Shao, who pioneered the technology as an alternative to pilot-controlled Jaegers constructed by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Pacific Rim: Uprising During a Pan Pacific Defense Corps council meeting that would decide whether or not Liwen Shao's drone program would be approved, Obsidian Fury emerges from the Sydney , and proceeds to attack the city. The drone is confronted by Mark-6 Jaeger, Gipsy Avenger and the two engage in a battle that wrecks a fair amount of the city. During the chaos of the battle, Obsidian Fury attacks the helicopter ferrying Sectary-General Mako Mori, one of the key members who would provide the final word on the approval of the Jaeger Drone. Mako is killed in the attack, and Obsidian Fury retreats from Sydney before it can be captured. Despite its efforts, information regarding its origins are delivered to the surviving PPDC personnel, who track the drone down using information Mako uncovered. Gipsy Avenger is sent to face the drone in Siberia, where it resides inside of a Jaeger Production Facility. In an effort to cover its tracks, Obsidian Fury destroys the production facility and engages Gipsy Avenger in battle on the ice, where it nearly bests the efforts of pilots Jake Pentecost and Nate Lambert. Obsidian Fury is destroyed by Gipsy Avenger when it destroys its power core. Following its destruction, Jake and Nate discover the drone is being controlled by the secondary brain of a Kaiju. One of Gipsy Avenger's pilots, Amara Namani, observed that the wiring that kept the brain connected to the drone were created by Shao Industries. Obsidian Fury's two plasma infused chainsaws are later retrofitted onto Gipsy Avenger. Features Obsidian Fury is one of several Jaeger drones with technology pioneered by Shao Industries compromised by Newton Geiszler under the influence of the Precursors. A hybrid of machine and Kaiju, Obsidian is controlled by the hivemind used by the Precursors. Like the other drones intended to replace pilot-controlled Jaegers, Obsidian Fury was designed with no Conn-Pod. Behind its faceplace resides the secondary brain of a Kaiju, which is connected to the electronics of the drone. Obsidian Fury was built with shielding made of Obsidian Chrome. It was additionally armed with weaponry such as the AKM Salvo-Launchers, located on its shoulders, and twin chainsaws infused with plasma. Additionally, Obsidian Fury is armed with s located on its back, capable of disrupting basic transmissions and communications. Known Inconsistencies Trivia *Story details regarding Obsidian Fury were initially revealed in November 2017.One Major Development Jaegers Are Going Through In Pacific Rim Uprising (Page 1)Exclusive: Pacific Rim Uprising Rogue Jaeger Obsidian Fury! Gallery }} References Category:Jaegers Category:Pacific Rim: Uprising Category:Jaegers (Uprising) Category:Shao Industries